Hidden monsters
by Futuristic Laser
Summary: Some scars are to deep to let show. Some monsters are hidden in plain sight. Sometimes all you need to survive is a caring hand to hold. But most importantly, some secrets have to be shared. And no one in Berk knows that better Astrid Hofferson. Why? Read to find out. (Is rated for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" A tall,buff man laughed, putting on his, in her opinion, disgusting, clothes in the near complete darkness. Meanwhile, a young blonde girl, with blue ocean like eyes, sat naked in the corner, about to a room that once was her sanctuary, her safe place, and is now only a reminder of her bitter, scarring pain. She was only fourteen, and hated this. But, in all honesty, it didn't matter what she thought. Her mum and dad said she had to do this, that it was her duty, but she hatted it.

Sadly, whenever she asked why she must let him do this to her, her parents would simply say that it was her duty. It's been like this for three years. Once every seven months, he would come and act all nice for the week he was at Berk. But at night, he was a monster. And to make things worse, she couldn't tell any body, her parents made her swear not to. And again, the unasked question of why would go through her brain. Why won't she defend herself? And why would her parents let him do this to her? What had her family done, that they had to pay them back with this? But most importantly, why would her own parents let someone do this her every night for a whole week and not care?

"So sad it's the last time for awhile." He now stood up. "Let's see, you'll be fifteen next time I see you, right?" She didn't answer him. Refusing to let him hear her voice. She couldn't, however, stop him from grabbing her chin and forcing her to show her eyes, once full of vibrant life, now dulled from the the years. "Four beautiful years." The blonde in the corner couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes but still held them in, refusing to let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

He let go of her and walked towards the door, leaving her to cry and wish he wouldn't be coming back. But sadly, this would not be the last time. And he left the room, only saying five more words that made her fell dead. "Until next time, Astrid Hofferson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Sorry I've not updated in a loooooong time. A lot of family drama has been going on. Also, I'm not 100% sure how often I'll be able to update but Ill sure as hell try my best to update fast.**

 ****

"Astrid, honey. Time to wake up!" Astrid's mother called from down stairs. Her eyes shot open as she rushed to get dressed. It was at least two hours later than when she usually woke up! Practically running down the steps of her house, hair braided and dressed in her usual attire.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Astrid yelled grabbing a piece of bread for breakfast. "I'm going to be late for dragon training."

"Opps," she said as she started to wash a few dishes. "I just thought you'd want some rest since Dumeck is coming today." These words alone caused Astrid to put her bread down, she had suddenly lost her appetite. _That's right,_ she thought, _he would be coming today._ A feeling of uneasiness settled over her, and not for the usual reason. No, this time she didn't only have to fool her friends, she had to fool Hiccup too. She knew from experience how hard it is to actually get a lie passed him. Giving out a sigh she left the house to go take a flight on Stormfly. She wasn't gonna make it to training today.

...

"Has anyone seen Astrid?" Hiccup asked as everyone was getting ready to leave. They had to cut training short today, for Stoic wanted Hiccup with him to meet someone today. But the weirdest thing was, Astrid hadn't shown up all morning and she was always one of the first to arrive. It was starting to worry him to be honest. So after receiving head shakes and shoulder shrugs, he flew to her house.

After knocking, Astrid's dad opened the door, "Hiccup? What are you doin' here?"

"I-uh," he was really hoping for Astrid's mom. She was far less intimidating. "you see, Astrid never made it to training so i was gonna see if, maybe, she was at home?"

"We thought she was with you." _And there's the scary stare,_ Hiccup thought to himself. However, before he could say anything, "Well, if you find her, tell her she has to come home soon." Than he closed the door. As he walked down to Toothless, who gave him a very confused look, Hiccup just shrugged and got on to look for Astrid.

 **Well, what do you think? Remember, review drive me to write. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um… Yea. I know you must all hate me right now but I promise you I am trying my hardest. But, ehh. You don't want my excuses, you want the story.**

"What am I going to do, Stormfly," Astrid was sitting next to her dragon, at the cove, as she had been for the last few hours. She just couldn't find the will to get up, or anything else for that matter. "I can't just avoid him. He'll know something is wrong if I do that, but I can't talk to him for long either."

The blonde groaned in frustration. _Why does he have to be so damn clever!_ She thought to herself. _I could just run away. For the week at least._ The girl gave out another sigh. "That wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?" Startled Astrid looked to the voice and saw Hiccup landing with Toothless. Astrid didn't know what to say or do. _How long had he been listening,_ Astrid said to herself, _how much did I say out lout?_ She literally paled.

Hiccup immediately noticed and bent down to her level, putting the back of his hand on her forehead. "Are you okay, Astrid? You look sick?" His voice was ridden with concern, and Astrid was not looking forward to repeatedly lying to him.

She stood up as Stormfly went to go and play with Toothless. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." Hiccup raised his eyebrows and stepped back a bit.

"Okay, did hell freeze over?" **(A/N: I don't know if Vikings actually called it hell, so just bare with me.)** Hiccup raised his hands in a mock surrender, however Astrid only looked at him. Confused.

"No," she said suspiciously. "Why do you think hell froze over?"

Hiccup just starred back at the girl in front of him. "Oh, because your always saying thank you to people." His usual sarcasm and witt slipping into the conversation.

She glared at the brown haired teen, "am I not allowed to say thank you." Astrid popped up her axe close to Hiccup's neck, causing his hands, that had just went back to his side, fly up once again.

"No, I never sad that," she put her axe down as he did his hands, "it's just a bit strange coming from you is all." They just looked at each other for a few minutes, Astrid glaring, while Hiccup just looked uncomfortable.

"Well?" Astrid asked after she stopped glaring at the poor boy.

"Well, what?" Hiccup responded.

"Why'd you come out here," she said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh! Yeah, your parents want you home." Astrid paled again. _Oh yeah, that's right. He'll be here soon._ The slight confrontation with Hiccup had caused her to almost completely forget.

"Right. Let's go." She walked over to her dragon and hopped on. All the way, she kept trying to think of things to do and how she was going survive this week.


End file.
